Burning Red
by Kaien Brief
Summary: Bulma listens to a song on her way to the doctor's and let's her thoughts wander... Rated T for a couple words parents may not want their kids to read


**Why muse? Why must you go into overdrive when I should be studying? At least she only wants a songfic instead of a chapter for my other story, that would be devastating for my grades.**

**So I noticed one mistake in the lyrics that I copy pasted while I was writing. Let me know if there are anymore and of course constructive criticism is always encouraged.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any Taylor Swift song, I'd be filthy stinking rich if I did**

The heiress pushed a few stray blue locks that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear as she continued to hang her head over the toilet. She flushed it and once the contents were gone she began taking deep breathes in an attempt to calm her queasy stomach. For the past few days Bulma had found herself in this same position each morning and each day it would fade away and convince her it was gone for good. At this point though she knew it would just keep coming back; it was time to go to the doctor.

She made herself look as presentable as possible given her mornings activities and headed downstairs where her nose was overpowered with the smell of breakfast.

"Oh Bulma dear! I've made your favorite, pancakes and strawberries!"

Bulma flinched at the sound of her mother's voice, way too perky for this time of day. "No thanks Mom, I'm heading out. I'll be back later."

A gruff voice halted Bulma's exit. "Woman, you are not going anywhere until you've upgraded the gravity room."

Bulma turned to find the Saiyan Prince entering the kitchen in his usual black spandex shorts. This man was a thorn in her side and an absolute asshole. She wasn't surprised by his demand, he always acted like this, but she almost wish he would be worse. Why? Because she wanted to know he was affected.

They had developed a strange relationship after Namek and a little bit of attraction. An attraction that reached its peak a couple of weeks ago. A one night stand. She didn't once expect a relationship from him or really any acknowledgement that it had happened so she was surprised when it happened twice more in as many days but after that last time everything went back to the way it was before. That was good, that was expected but her female pride couldn't help but be a little wounded that he showed no signs of longing.

"Vegeta you can go a couple of hours without the upgrade. I'll be back soon and do it, until then stuff your face Mom made plenty of pancakes." And with that Bulma left the house and hopped into one of her more inconspicuous cars, no need to have paparazzi following her. She was a block away from the house when a new song came on the radio and captured her attention.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind Once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn So bright just before they lose it all_

As those words were sung the image of Vegeta attempted to enter her mind but she refused. A one time, okay three time mistake, an enjoyable one but a mistake nonetheless. Resulting from loneliness after her breakup with Yamcha.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

And it was a good cure for the loneliness, showed her some of the major flaws with Yamcha. Her relationship with her ex was like the tide. Hopelessly predictable, there were even high tides and low tides and those times where the tide wasn't even there at all. But Vegeta, that was fire. Burning, practically breathing with a life of its own. It consumed every obstacle in its path from Bulma's common sense to Vegeta's pride. And then it was gone in a blink of an eye. Bulma was always adventurous, an adrenaline junkie it made sense that a life with predictable Yamcha would never last.

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you _

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song _

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong_

Bulma needed that fire in her life, she had it once with Yamcha but he was so easily tamed once he was brought to civilization. He was like the flame on the wick of a candle stick. She needed a fire that had to be fought back with fire, one that refused to go out without a long hard fight.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met _

_But loving him was red_

_Oh red burning red_

Oh but where could she find someone with such passion? It would be nearly impossible particularly with the Androids coming. The only person she could think of was Vegeta but…

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go But moving on from him is impossible_

_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red! Darling it was red!_

No. That short lived almost relationship was over. She could never really love that asshole and he could never love anything other than fighting and food.

Except the song had it right, how do you move on from someone like Vegeta? He was powerful, intelligent, dedicated, passionate, and quite frankly a great time in bed. If he were to commit his eyes would not wander like Yamcha's did, he would protect her from harm, he was even a prince, a requirement Bulma gave up on a long time ago.

Bulma's shoulder's slumped as she faced what she knew but had denied, Vegeta had ruined her for anyone else.

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_

_Comes back to me burning red_

_Yeah yeah_

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

But that didn't mean she would give up. No she would find her true love someday and Vegeta would be firmly a thing of the past when she did. But for now she would forgot all about men and finish her trip to the doctor. Can't find a man if she's throwing up every morning can she?

**It's been a while since I've written for DBZ, please review. Like I said above I encourage criticism if it is constructive otherwise it will be ignored.**


End file.
